Le meilleur des héros
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait toujours admiré All Might. C'était lui qui lui avait donné l'envie de devenir un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Katsuki avait toujours admiré All Might. C'était lui qui lui avait donné l'envie de devenir un héro. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait à la télé, Katsuki avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

"C'est le meilleur des héros ! Il gagne toujours avec le sourire !"

Avec lui, tout le monde se sentait en sécurité. Les vilains ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Katsuki avait donc eu envie de devenir comme lui. Un héro qui gagnait tout le temps en souriant.

En fait, il comptait même devenir meilleur que lui. Il sentait qu'il pourrait devenir le meilleur des héros qui surpasserait même All Might. Pour cela, il devait beaucoup travailler.

Katsuki avait un bon alter mais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour devenir un héro. Il devait d'abord le contrôler. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il s'était souvent blessé en l'utilisant.

Il n'y avait pas que les aptitudes physiques qui comptaient pour devenir un héro. Pour entrer à Yuei, Katsuki avait dû beaucoup étudier. Un héro se devait de savoir établir de bonnes stratégies pour gagner.

Ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Il avait réussi à entrer dans la meilleur école de héros. Celle dans laquelle était allé All Might. Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à avoir réussi à entrer à Yuei. Deku y était aussi. Katsuki ne comprenait pas. Comment ce minable avait fait pour réussir son coup ? Il ne s'était jamais entraîné de sa vie.

Katsuki le savait très bien. Il l'avait observé pendant des années. Tout ce que Deku avait su faire, était de rêver, prendre des notes et, pleurer. Il n'aurait donc pas du avoir le niveau pour entrer à Yuei.

Pendant le cours avec Monsieur Aizawa, il avait appris que Deku avait un alter et un fort en plus. Katsuki n'avait pas pu y croire sur le coup. Ce foutu nerd lui avait caché cela pendant plus de dix ans. Il avait dû bien rire dans son dos pendant toute ces années.

Pendant l'exercice dirigé par All Might, Katsuki y avait vu l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il valait devant son idole. Tout en réglant ses comptes avec Deku, par la même occasion.

Cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, cependant. L'équipe du nerd avait gagné. Cela avait été un choc pour Katsuki. Il n'avait jamais perdu de sa vie. Surtout pas face à Deku.

Pendant le reste du cours, il avait observé ses autres camarades. Il avait pu voir qu'il y avait d'autres élèves plus forts que lui. Comme la fille à la queue de cheval et l'autre glaçon.

En fin de journée, Deku était venu le voir pour lui dire que son alter était emprunté. Katsuki n'avait rien compris mais, il s'en foutait. Son objectif n'avait pas changé. Il deviendrait le meilleur des héros qui surpasserait même All Might.

Il devait donc devenir plus fort. Il s'était encore entraîné. Il avait aussi continué de surveiller Deku. Le nerd devenait de plus en plus fort. Il se permettait de le copier, en plus. Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser le rattraper.

Pendant le camp d'entraînement, il avait été enlevé par les vilains. Ses abrutis avaient pensé qu'il voudrait rejoindre leur groupe.

"J'ai été gagné par le sourire triomphant d'All Might !"

Son idole était venu à son secours. C'était toujours ce que faisait All Might. Pendant le combat contre les vilains, plusieurs de ses camarades étaient venus pour le récupérer. Quelle bande d'idiots.

Bien sûr, Deku était avec eux. Ce foutu nerd ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre en danger. Katsuki avait accepté la main de Kirishima et, de partir avec le petit groupe. Il ne pouvait pas déranger All Might pendant son combat.

Ils avaient quand même pu voir le combat sur un écran. Ce fut ce soir-là que tout le monde vit la véritable apparence d'All Might. Celle d'un homme malade et faible. Cela avait été un véritable choc pour Katsuki.

Cela n'avait cependant pas fait disparaître son admiration pour lui. Même sous cette forme, All Might était toujours All Might.

"Gagne All Might !"

Son idole réussit à gagner son combat contre All for one mais, cela mit fin à sa carrière. Katsuki se sentait responsable. C'était parce que son idole était venu le sauver qu'il avait dû se battre contre les vilains.

Il avait aussi bien vu comment Deku s'était mis à pleurer à la fin du combat. Katsuki avait donc commencé à se demander quel lien il avait avec All Might. En y réfléchissant, il avait fini par comprendre que Deku avait dû recevoir son alter de l'ancien héro.

Ce qui l'amena à se poser plus de questions. Pourquoi All Might avait choisi Deku pour être son héritier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir en lui ? Est-ce que sa vision des choses était mauvaise depuis le début ? Katsuki avait eu besoin de savoir.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se battre avec Deku ce soir-là. Le nerd avait cependant voulu causé. Katsuki avait donc dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dit devant personne.

"J'ai causé la chute d'All Might !"

Il avait aussi compris qu'il s'était trompé sur Deku pendant toutes ces années. Il ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Le nerd l'avait vraiment toujours admiré. Katsuki avait été stupide.

All Might était intervenu à la fin de leur combat. Il avait expliqué à Katsuki que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait plus travailler en tant que héro. Il aurait dû prendre sa retraite à cause de sa blessure, de toute façon.

Il lui avait aussi dit que sa vision des choses n'était pas totalement mauvaise. All Might était bien le héro qui gagnait tout le temps. Il n'était pas que cela, cependant. Il sauvait aussi les gens.

Katsuki avait bien compris cela. S'il voulait surpassait All Might, il devait lui aussi devenir un héro qui gagnait et sauvait les autres. Il s'était donc entraîner encore plus.

Il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il pourrait devenir le meilleur des héros. Deku avait intérêt de bien le regarder.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
